


Lost and Found

by ThoughtsThatAreWeird



Category: Zodiac Series - Romina Russell
Genre: Multi, Tour, Zodiac, dream - Freeform, hela heavy angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsThatAreWeird/pseuds/ThoughtsThatAreWeird
Summary: During a tour of the solar system Rho finds a lost friend.





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> not beta yet  
> this is not canon.   
> this is a little sad.

It was almost like a tour. All the Guardian’s asked me, Hysan, Mathias, Pandora, and any other people who helped our cause the most if we would be willing to do a meet and greet at some of the planets around the solar-system. We said yes and met so many people, some we had seen before, others we haven’t. They all looked different but they all had one thing in common, they were ecstatic to see us.  
Today I was on Centaurion, Sagittarius’s main planet. It was getting late and we still had many people to greet. With our popularity we had to do two days on each planet just to make sure we got everyone. We were cleaning up our thing; taking down banners, putting up tables.  
I saw a familiar face running towards me pushing past people and getting shouts in response. “Rho!” I heard Nishi yell. I could cry. I ran to her and gave her the biggest hug I could. I was crying.  
“How- how did you...” I stuttered from happiness.  
“I was able to knock the gun out of his hand and ran.” Nishi said. “And I have been having to look everywhere for you.” She looked just as beautiful as the last time I saw her.  
“I have been traveling a lot.” I said still crying, “It is amazing seeing you again. I thought you died but you are here now, and I am just so happy to see you!” we hugged again.   
“Uhm... Rhoma Grace” I heard a little voice timidly say behind me. I turned and saw a little Sagittarius girl. I knelt down to be her same height. “Can I get your autograph?” she held out a little notebook and a pen.  
“Of course!” I said and took the pen and notebook. I saw her look up and look at Nishi. I finished and gave it back to her. She took it without looking away from Nish. “I think you have a fan.” the little girl nodded. “Would you like her autograph, also?” I asked. The girl nodded and held out the notebook and pen towards her. Nishi took it and signed it.   
“Oh, there you are!” I looked and was a mother running towards us. Then she looked at me and her eyes went wide. “Oh my, I am so very sorry.” then she looked over at Nishi. “Oh Helios! I am so sorry for bothering you.” she looked down and picked up at what I assume was her daughter. “Don’t run off like that.”  
“We didn’t mind,” Nishi said. She looked over at me. “Did we Rho.”  
“I didn’t mind either. She was just too cute I couldn’t say no.” I smiled at her.  
“It is just,” the woman said and looked at Nish, “you are honored here because of what you did. You are amazing.”   
I saw Nishi blush. “Thank you.” they left and Nish looked at me. “I had no idea!’ she said.   
“We just finished and we are headed to Tethys, wanna come with?” I asked hoping she would say yes.  
“I have nothing going on.” she said.   
I looked over to Hysan and said. “Is it okay if I bring a guest when we go to Tethys?” He nodded. I smiled and looked at Nishi. We were back together, finally.   
“The flight may take some time. If you want to sleep you may.” Hysan said, ready to take off. Me and Nish started to roam around the ship then he said “Rho,” I looked back at him, “If you need rest you and Nishi can take my cabin.”   
I smiled. “Thank you!” he nodded, and me and Nish went to roam and talk.  
She told me everywhere she has been. She went to Aries to see if we went back, then to Gemini, stoded away to Virgo, then found a ride to Capricorn where she saw the news and saw me then found a ride to her home house and that's where she found me. She had her own mini adventure without me. We both shared stories of what happened since we last saw each other till we got tired and went to Hysan’s cabin. We laid down.  
“I was scared I lost you.” I said in the silence. “I thought I would have never been able to ever see you again.”  
“But I never gave up!” Nishi said and looked at me. At looked back at her. “I wanted to find you again so badly that I was willing to travel all over the zodiac.”  
“I would do the same for you.” I said.  
I opened my eyes and I wasn’t in ‘Nox. I was in the suite in the Cancer embassy on Tethys. I heard a knock on the door. “Come in” I yelled.  
Hysan stepped in and said “Hey, I wanted to see if you were ready to go. We have been waiting for you to come down for a while.” he sat down on the bed.  
I was still in an almost daze, half because I just woke up and half from my dream. “I just need to get dressed and grab my things.” I said. I blinked a couple of times to try and wake up faster.  
“Everyone is waiting.” he said after a while.  
“Okay, okay, I am getting ready.” I threw off the covers and stood up. I paused. I looked down. “Is she…”  
“I wish I could say anything other then yes.” he said.  
“Has her…” I started to cry. “Has her… Has she been found.”  
“Not yet. But I have people all over looking.” he said. I ran over to him and sat down next to him and cried into his shoulder.  
“I want nish back…” I said inbetween sobs. Hysan hugged me. “I… I want… to see her.” 

It has been months but not even the best of any house’s searchers could find her. They said she must have been almost “thrown away”.sent off, burned, buried, cremated, or lost. But one thing is for sure, she was killed by Blaze.


End file.
